


The Older Sibling Support Group

by AuthorReinvented



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers, Family, Fluff, Funny, Humour, Older siblings, Sisters, Support Group, soft, younger siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented
Summary: *inspired by https://youtu.be/9pvRBb9-FzIHetalian Older siblings all compete to Win the "Best Older Sibling Award" and gather together to support each other a gush about their siblings in the "Older Sibling Support Group".I realized after I wrote this that the Netherlands is older than Belgium but I didn't want to rewrite so....its an AU where Belgium is older, I guess.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

All the countries of the world gather periodically for a world meeting to discus the issues of the world. During times of war, allies will gather together as well to discuss battle strategies. But there is one more type of meeting that happens bi-anually no matter what, where the attending countries put aside their differences to gather and discuss the things they cherish most.

"The Older Sibling Support Group will now start."

Switzerland announced the meeting as usual, but also as per usual, his announcement was drowned out by the chattering of many voices. Even though it was supposed to be a support group, it had turned more into a brag-about-your-younger-sibling group. The loudest of the group, was of course, Prussia, who had only good things to say about Germany, and no qualms about saying them a thousand times.

He was telling anyone who would listen about how Germany had made him breakfast that morning, and it had been his favourite meal. Most of the group wasn't listening. Romano had also been talking non-stop about his brother's good points, but didn't seem aware himself that he was complementing Italy. "And even though we're twins, he still is better at painting than me, that bastard! And how does he managed to get along with everyone? That creep isn't normal!" Romano complained loudly to Belgium, who was regarding him as though he was a cute hamster.

Whenever Romano stopped to take a breath, Belgium would cut in with facts about her brother. "Did you know that he was suuuuper cute when he was younger? Oh, but even though he's a complete tightwad now, he's still cute!" she enthused. "He's such a smart guy, I know my brother would still be kind and sweet even if he hadn't had me growing up!" Romano had given her a disgusted look, not able to picture the tall and silent Netherlands as anything less than intimidating, or at the very least, he should be considered cool, not cute.

Ukraine was having a serious discussion with Norway, who just couldn't seem to get Iceland to call him "big brother." "For me, it just happened naturally," Ukraine admitted. "Ever since we were little, I've tried my best to take care of him, and called him my little brother, so he also came running to me when he was scared or hurt, crying 'big sister, big sister!' to me." Norway had made a face that might have been a frown, but his poker face was hard to read.

"For me Iceland and I only recently found we were related." He said, looking discouraged. "I've been trying to bug him to call me big brother, but then Denmark and the others get all excited and want to be called 'big brother' too and tease him." He said, saying much more than he normally would. "Isn't that the problem?" China cut in, helpfully. "Obviously he's embarrassed because he's being teased, aru. I'm sure if you don't tease him he will start calling you big brother more, even if it's not in public."

Norway's pokerface didn't change, but his eyes lit up a little. "I'll try that." He decided. "Ah, China, you know so much!" Ukraine complemented. "Of course!" China responded cooly. "I have lots of little siblings." He considered this for a moment, then continued. "Even so, it doesn't mean I'm any better at being an older sibling, it just means I do it more often." Ukraine was nodding, understanding. "hah, I wish I could get North and South Korea to get along better though!" China sighed.

"Do you have any suggestions?" He looked hopefully at Ukraine, who also had multiple siblings. Ukraine hesitated. "My sister Belarus had always gotten along really well with her big brother." She cooed, oblivious to the love-fear relationship her two younger sibling's held towards eachother. "Russia does sometimes find her overbearing though." She added, unconcerned.

Switzerland looked around the group with a satisfied sigh. The meeting was going well, as usual.


	2. Chapter 2

There were a lot of older siblings in the world, and not all of them were always able to make the meetings, such as Portagul, or Scotland. France had simple not been invited, because no one wanted him there. England was carefully only told about the meetings America didn't attend as the two of them together was a recipe for disaster. But the older siblings that were present were chatting up a storm, sharing pictures and stories and generally having a good time. 

Belgium had moved on to cooing about Luxembourg, still alternating with Romano, who was now nagging about the micro-nation Seborga, also his brother. "Yo, Switzy!" Prussia greeted, draping an arm around said country, and Switzerland had to remind himself of the no-shooting rule within the group. "How's little Litchenstien?" Prussia continued, obliviously. "Ready to lose the "Best Older Sibling" award to me this year?" Switzerland slapped the offending arm off his shoulder.

"Just because we tied for 6 years in a row does not mean that you are a better brother than me!" Switzerland flared up. "Come on, haven't you seen West? He's literaly perfect! All thanks to the awesome me!" Prussia gushed, sticking a pose. "He's an unemotional robot with an anal streak about cleaning and the inability to emotionally connect to any one else!" Switzerland snapped competitively. Prussia gasped, wounded.

"You take that back! He's got Italy and Japan and Austria and Hungary-" Before the fight could escalated, the door slammed open, and a loud voice announced "The hero is here!" As America made his presence known. "You're late!" Switzerland scolded. America laughed. "I had to shake off England and he would not leave me alone!" He perked up at the sight of the treat table. "Oh, right, I brought chocolate chip cookies!" Since most of the older siblings could cook, they started bringing treats to the meetings, and those who didn't usually cook brought treats too, so that they wouldn't look lesser next to the others.

That and everyone wanted to win the Best Older Sibling Award. The competition had three parts. The first was general skills, cooking, cleaning, taking care of your sibling. As far as cooking, Romano outshined everyone else, but when it came to taking care of others, Romano perfered to being taken of. Prussia, of course, was top notch for cleaning, while Switzerland was the best at taking care of his sibling, seeing how he doted on Litchenstien.

The second part was based off the siblings themselves, and their opinions of their older brother or sister. In this area, Switzerland and Ukraine took the lead, as their younger siblings really adored them, although Russia did make it a habit to mention that his sister was air headed and should stop showing other countries her boobs.

The third part was a series of sibling trust exercises, where Belgium took the lead. Her siblings, Luxembourg and the Netherlands both obediently doing what she asked, with an air of humouring a child, with little to no questions asked.

Finally, all of the results would be marked down on a board and a poll would be taken where all the countries would anonymously vote, the one rule being that you could not vote for yourself. The country that won would be awarded the the Best Older Sibling Award. The last 6 years Prussia had tied with Switzerland, and this year Switzerland was determined to win.

China had pretty much given up on the prize due to personal issues with his siblings, and Norway and Romano claimed not to care, but both got very obviously upset when they didn't win. Besides Prussia, Switzerland knew his biggest competition was Belgium and Ukraine, as both were really well-loved big sisters.

Of course, America would loudly declare that he was the best big brother, but every year he was crippled by the three-fold attack from Canada, Australia and Hong Kong in the second round, where his good points were overshadowed by his many faults, all pointed out one by one, with no sugar coating.

Still, every country involved couldn't help but feel competitive as Belgium rang the bell to signify the start of the competition.


	3. Chapter 3

"The first round of the competition will now begin!" This time it was America who made the announcement, his loud voice carrying through the whole group. All participants instantly rushed for their belongings, each happy to demonstrate, display, or provide proof of their skills. Everyone gathered up, some already prepared with dustrags and washcloths. America was bouncing with excitement. "As y'all know" He began, happily, "last year we did cooking as the first part of the competition, so this year we're doing cleaning!"

A cheer went up from those countries who were good at cleaning like Prussia and Switzerland, or willing to give their all like Ukraine and China, while a general mutter of discontent came from those less skilled at cleaning, like Romano, who simply hated to work, and Belgium, who usually had servants do her cleaning for her. America grinned at the commotion, despite the fact his idea of cleaining up was shoving everything into the closet or under the bed. "For this year's guest judge.." America announced, pausing for effect, before sweeping to the side to make room for the newcomer, "Miss Hungary!" He announced and there was a large cheer from the audience.

The judges were always hard to choose because a biased judge could ruin the entire contest, so it was necessary to pick someone who would be objective. Last year at the cooking competition, they had Greece as the guest judge. While not as anal about cleaning as Germany or the Netherlands, Hungary had no siblings and was very skilled at cleaning, haveing worked for Austria, who while very good at telling if something was properly cleaned, was very bad at cleaning himself, which everyone had discovered when he was a guest judge a few years ago. Hungary waved to silence everyone and gave polite thank you for inviting her, she got right down to business.

"For this challenge," she announced "We had seven different single male college students stay in 7 different Motel rooms for a month," Here she paused and nodded to America, who looked strangly proud of the fact his people helped create the mess they would shortly clean. "Then we told them to leave the location as is when they moved out." She flashed a daredevil grin usually worn by someone about to jump out of an airplane. "You have to clean it. There's no time limit, but we're looking for the most efficient, and best cleaning job done. Now, go!"

The Motel was only around the corner and there was a general rush for cleaning supplies. China tied his hair back in a bun and donned his apron. "I raised Japan, and he loves cleaning!" He stated enthusiastically. Romano took one step into the Motel room and saw the ketchup on the carpet and something covered in a moldy fuzz on the night stand, and retched. "Don't puke dude! More to clean!" America called helpfully, pulling on his rubber gloves. Romano gave him the finger. Despite the huge disgusting mess, Romano wasn't about to drop out.

No one ever forfeited in the first round, no matter how tough it was, and the reason for that was simple: everyone wanted to hear their sibling's opinions of them in the second round. So even Romano, who hated cleaning, bunkered down to clean. It was three hours later that the last of them, Prussia, finally finished. Only a few minutes after Ukraine. Prussia had gotten so carried away that he forgot he had been competing, and had gone so far to get a toothbrush and scrub between the floorboards. The first to finish was America, who, true to the American standard, prefered speed over quality. Not that the room was dirty, but it lacked the finesse that Belgium had put into her room, tucking the bedsheet corners up, folding the towels into diamonds and so on, his bed barely qualifying as "made" and the towels thrown messily on the rack.

Hungary went through each room one by one, and awarded the top job and the worst job. Prussia had the best in cleanliness, but low efficiency, and ultimately the award went to Norway, who had been both quick and efficient, though she noted Switzerland had been close behind. The worst job done was by Belgium, simply not used to the work, though Hungary advised she had by no means done a bad job, only that her efficiency and cleaning together had lowered her score. As far the worst cleaning job, she didn't say who it was, but Romano guilty avoided her gaze just in case she was looking at him. 

There was a polite round of applause for Norway, and Prussia remarked that even if he didn't win, he was sure Germany would be proud of him for the job he did.

But the competition wasn't over yet.


	4. Chapter 4

After all the contestants had a short break, America, again chosen to act as a loudspeaker, gathered them all in front of a large projection screen to play video clips gathered by this year's undercover interviewer. It was impossible to know who the mysterious person was because they changed every year and were chosen by the last year's judge. The only requirement was that they didn't have any siblings competing. Last year it had been Poland, who had asked a lot of strange questions like "Do you like your sibling or ponies more? Because, like, I don't have a sibling, but I would totally choose pony over them." It was unanimously agreed that Poland would not be playing this role again.

This year's interviewer was Cameroon. He gave the crowd a sly smile as gasps and whispers ran through the contestants, and China muttered something about thinking it was India. They started with the people with only one sibling; Switzerland, Norway, and Prussia. Unlike Poland, who interviewed them straight out (And no-one thought it was stranger behaviour than normal) Cameroon preferred to listen and record from the shadows. Norway was up first, and he took some hard blows.

"He's so annoying." was Iceland's first clip , then several more followed. "He always treats me like a child. He took my yogurt. He laughed at Mr. Puffin." but then some more positive clips got mixed in. "He's not that bad. I mean, I do like him" *mumbled*, and at the end of the clips, a short clip of Iceland mumbling" Goodnight big brother. " to an already fast asleep Norway, before flushing and taking off. Norway would have found that a lot more touching if he wasn't so concerned about how Cameroon had gotten that shot. 

Switzerland was, as always, bombarded with complements, the only thing that that came close to an insult being "I think he gets angry too easily. I'm worried about big brother's health." In short, the whole clip was so sweet that Romano muttered it was giving him diabetes. Surprisingly for Norway in his first time participating, Germany seemed to find it difficult to nitpick his brother, starting with a nag and then ending with, "well, but that's my big brother" with a tiny smile or "But I can't fault him" or "but he does all these for me." Naturally, no-one found this cute, but only annoying and awkward, save for Ukraine who cooed over Germany with Prussia. Norway wasn't sure he like that he had to go before these two.

Ukraine and Belgium were up next, both with two siblings. Cameroon muttered that Netherlands silent nature made it difficult to get clips, and it proved to be true, with just a few video clips of Netherlands being kind or smiling at his sister before Cameroon asked outright what his opinion of his sister was, which Netherlands took as a suitor interested in Belgium, which resulted in a glowering look and many subtle threats among the complements and grilling. "My sister is very nice." Netherlands warned. "Too nice. She does not think that men are all dogs." Cameroon, to his credit, didn't seemed cowed. Luxembourg was easier, happy to note that his sister was "a ditz" but "strong and super sweet" among other things.

Ukraine seemed to be a source of worry for Russia, who noted to Lithuania that he was worried that she would fall and hurt herself, accidentally get caught up in a human trafficking ring, or flash somebody at a world meeting to get their attention. Ukraine was heard whispering to Belgium if that was a bad thing to do, and Romano turned red and pretended not to hear.

Belarus seemed to be the opposite, seeing her sister as nothing but unshakeable and strong, her only concern being that Ukraine didn't seem to want her to marry Russia. The crowd stayed respectfully silent at this statement, and Ukraine muttered how "Bel is a sweet girl but still so young and naive." 

By this point, China had already lost interest, knowing he would be last, not just in order, but also in score, and he was playing a poker game with Norway. America was just getting hyped up, though, because it was his and Romano's turned next.


	5. Chapter 5

Romano had 4 siblings technically, but Vatican City was older than he was, and as it was a contest for older siblings, only his three younger siblings were interviewed, so he was up at the same time as America. Cameroon played Romano's clips first. Romano honestly wasn't expecting much, but still found himself wanting to hear his siblings opinions of him. 

Italy's clips played first, and his younger twin seemed incapable of properly complementing Romano. Always the air-head, Italy didn't question why Cameroon was asking, and was happy to tell him about his brother. He described Romano as "Rude" and "A bit of a jerk" and blamed it on Spain, which Prussia found hilarious, and Romano didn't really understand, being that Spain was the friendliest and nicest country he'd ever met, though he would never admit it. When Cameroon asked about Romano's good points, Italy went awkwardly silent. Romano muttered "I hate you so much!" Under his breath and drew his knees to his chest to sulk. Belgium patted him on the back to cheer him up. 

San Marino, one of the micronations in Italy, brought Romano's spirits back up with compliments like "He acts mean but he's really cool." and claiming that Romano was "protective" of him. Seborga didn't have much to say about Romano, being that he was closer to Italy, simply because his location was in the North too. Still, the little Seborga had to say about Romano wasn't bad, noting him as "crass but confident" and stating he wanted to be like that one day. Romano felt guilty for not visiting his younger siblings more often, and made a mental note to do so. 

A few countries were giving Romano pitying looks after Italy's clips, and Belgium whispered to cheer up. Her offered comfort was cut off by a hissed "Shhh" by America, practically vibrating with excitement. Every year America would pump himself up, only to have his ego dashed to pieces on his younger sibling's opinions, but he never seemed to learn. 

Australia was the first clip played, a video of him talking non-stop to England, who didn't seem to be listening at all, only adding the appropriate "Mmm-hmm" s and "I see" s while Australia babbled. Australia seemed to have nothing but a good opinion of America in this year's clips, noting that "Mate is frikin awesome!" and that he wished America would visit more, and the older siblings groaned as they could practically see America's ego grow, though America quickly hid his face when Australia laughed about how he was terrified of spiders. Whether that was from embarrassment, or because the spider in the background of the video was currently eating a snake was unclear. 

The next clip was of Hong-Kong and Canada chatting quietly among themselves. America perked right back up when Hong-Kong mentioned America was cool, but Hong Kong brought him down again by adding that "he is childish" and "only thinks about himself". Canada joined in with an agreeing tone. "Yeah! And he always forgets I exist!" "Me too!" Hong-Kong agreed. Attendees from previous years already were prepared for what was about to happen, and Ukraine patted America on the head with a sympathetic smile. The reason became clear to Norway, the newcomer, as Hong-Kong and Canada began a back and forth of America's faults.

"He's opinionated" Canada stated bitterly. "Always picking fights." Hong-Kong added. The list kept going. 

"Doesn't take care of himself."

"Can't control his strength." 

"Always eating." 

"Mumbles or speaks with his mouth full," 

The list would have gone on for quite a bit, but Cameroon had cut the clip short, though he noted tiredly that it was over 2 hours before the two stopped. Not a single complement came from Canada. America had turned into a pale husk, and Switzerland threw a blanket over the blank-eyed older brother, which only added to the illusion that he was a corpse.

China was the last country up, and he had a steely look on his face like he was preparing for a battle. Cameroon played the last set of clips.


	6. Chapter 6

China wasn't expecting much by the way of complements from his siblings, and wasn't surprised that Japan had opted to say nothing rather than insult him, but Cameroon had managed to get a few clips of Japan's true feelings. Japan noted that China was "Controlling" and that he didn't regret becoming independent. Years ago, China had been shocked and hurt at this information. Now he was used to it. He was however, shocked by Taiwan's gentle remark that China had "been good to her", and while he was "bossy" he was also "caring and kind".

South Korea was full of complements for China, but China couldn't really enjoy them due to the nature of said complements, such as "Hyung's chest is really soft." China's face was an unreadable mask of stone, though his eye did twitch When South Korea added as a complaint that "China never let's me kiss him." Ukraine cooed at Korea's complements, commenting that it reminded her of Belarus and Russia. Cameroon explained that he hadn't been able to get close enough to North Korea to get any opinion from him, and due to his hostility, decided to retreat. Instead, he played a clip of Hong-Kong. 

Hong Kong was China's brother too, and his comments were not unexpected, though China still took offense to them. "His clothing is just so lame." Hong-Kong complained to Macau. "He give me weird things, he censors my stuff without asking, he doesn't fix his faults and he can't take criticism!" Unlike during Korea's clips, China's mask had completely disappeared, and his emotions showed clearly on his face. "How rude!" China huffed, jumping to his his feet. "After all I did for him!" America, Hong-Kong's brother on England's side, remembered himself, and jumped up protectively. "He wasn't wrong, you know."

Switzerland took charge before things got out of hand. "Shut up!" He demanded. "The day's almost over and we still have to do the trust exercises!" Immediately America forgot he was arguing, grinning and bouncing on his heels. China put up a hand. "I forfeit." Getting his siblings together would be a hard enough challenge, and he wasn't looking forward to seeing North Korea either. "You do that every year!" America complained. China gave him a weary smile. "You'll understand one day."

The trust exercises this year were decided on by the guest judge, and once again, Hungary took charge. "The goal is simple." She said. "I have a list of items for each of you, one item per sibling. You must ask your sibling to bring it to you without explaining why." she considered this. "Of course, blackmail, bribery and threatening is out of the picture." She added, casting a warning look at Belgium, who was pulling out her wallet, and America, who guilty hid the album of embarrassing pictures he had on his phone. Cameroon took the lists from Hungary and began distributing them, and Hungary added" Time limit is two hours! Do your best!"

China volunteered to help supervise interactions because he wasn't participating, and Cameroon retired to the snack table. One by one the countries opened their papers and then the arguments and complaints began. "Italy's cat?" Romano protested. "But how am I supposed to get Italy to bring him here without explaining?" "I have to get brother's scarf." Belgium commiserated. "me too!" Ukraine added, surprised. "My brother's, not yours." Norway was trying to think of a way to get Iceland to bring his puffin to him. Maybe he could ask the trolls for help? But, no, that was cheating and Norway wanted a chance to win fair and square. 

Hungary smiled at the fuss as though this was the most fun she'd had in her life. "Time starts now!" She announced, holding up a stopwatch, and with a rustled of hand reaching into pockets for cellphones, the final round began.


	7. Chapter 7

The first to receive a requested item from their sibling was Romano, to everyone's surprise. He only had said the words "I want to borrow your cat-" when Italy had squealed delightedly and came rushing over at a speed he never used during Germany's training, only too happy to gush about his pet. Belgium wasn't far behind as Netherlands warily released his scarf to his sister, wearing a blue replacement scarf instead, silently raising an eyebrow but not asking any questions.

Germany dropped off his whip at the same time as Litchenstien dropped off her bow, frustrating Switzerland who was once again trying with Prussia. Germany scolded and nagged as he relinquished the item, though not questioning why Prussia needed it, which Romano found to be terrifying, hiding behind a tree with Italy's cat, as Italy launched himself at Germany. Switzerland was only temporarily appeased by this sight, until Litchenstien decided he had requested her ribbon to pull his hair back, and proceeded to attach the bow to his hair in a ponytail.

America's snickers were cut off as Switzerland warningly reached for his gun. Ukraine was the next to receive her siblings' items, being as she got so flustered trying to ask that she burst into tears. The tears worked like a magic trick and soon she was holding Belarus's bow in her hand while Russia gently would the scarf around her neck in a tender way the other countries were shocked to see, while Ukraine promised to return it through her sniffles.

By the time San Marino and Seborga arrived to offer Romano their items, Luxembourg was hesitantly offering Belgium the leash for his dog, which was busily licking Belgium face. China had taken to hovering near America, shooting him a sharp look whenever his "requests" edged closer to being "threats". Canada was the first to give, reluctantly handing over his favorite hockey stick while cautioning America not to break it, to which America responded "Dude chill, I would never-"

The sound of splitting wood distracted Norway from his phone call with Iceland, whom he was trying to convince to lend him his puffin. He was further distracted by the sight of Hong-Kong and Australia's effort to hold Canada back from removing one more country from the continent of North America as America guiltily pretended it wasn't t his fault the stick had broken. It wasn't until after Norway relayed the on going fight that Iceland decided to come by, solely for the reason of watching the fight go down.

By the time the two hour mark hit, Norway had convinced Iceland to let him borrow the puffin, under the condition that Norway owed him a favour, and America became the first older sibling since Scotland had attended to fail to get all his items. Hong-Kong had vehemently refused to let him so much as touch his delicate jade bracelet after seeing the state of Canada's stick, and America had given up on Australia after his pet Koala had attempted to maul him. None of his brother's felt the need to comfort him as he pouted, and Canada was still eyeing him rather dangerously.

Hungary and Cameroon gathered together to discuss and tally the points, taking into consideration how long it had taken each nation to receive the item, the willingness of the sibling to give it up, and points were taken off for Belgium losing hold of Luxembourg's dog, as the animal had to be retrieved by her younger brother. During this time the borrowed items were returned, and the younger siblings bemusedly returned to their activities, Italy hauled off to train with Germany and Russia quickly escaping Belarus, who immediately chased after him.

Luxembourg made himself and his dog scarce without a word to his sister, while Netherlands stopped to chat and try some snacks before leaving. He didn't refuse when Belgium sent him back with some of her homeade chocolate waffles either, genuinely please to receive free food. Hong-Kong had an appointment and simply stepped over America's sulking form, and shooting a quick "Yo, teach!" at China before hurrying away, and Canada, still glaring dangerously at America, was lured away by Australia with promises of trying some Australian sweets.

San Marino and Seborga were discovered by Sealand, who had been looking for them, and quickly hauled off to join a group of Micronations. Litchenstien would have happily stayed and spent time with Switzerland, but he sent her home as soon as he saw Romano start flirting with her, reaching for his gun again. The last to leave was Iceland, happy to hang out with Norway and make sarcastic comments about the other countries.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, Hungary called all the countries to attention by banging a spoon on her skillet, seeing as America was still pouting in the corner andncouodnt be used as a loudspeaker. In just a second, every country had their eyes trained on Hungary, with a hungry look that would have made a more timid country falter. Cameroon skittered off the stage and disappeared before the announcement was made and he was caught in a mass of disappointed and upset countries. Hungary waited a moment, clearly enjoying the attention, then made her announcement. 

"This year, there was tie!" She beamed, and all the othwr countries, including Switzerland, groaned, while Prussia pumped his fist. Romano muttered something unsavory under his breath. Hungary smirked at the hub-bub, stil quite obviously enjoying it, then called the first country to get their prize. 

"Im told this will be your 7th year tying first," She began, guesturing for them to join her on stage. "Switzerland, please come get your prize!" Switzerland did not like tying, especially not with Prussia, but he did still like winning, very much, and he definitely liked prizes. Still, if Litchenstien had seen the self-satisfied smirk on Switzerland's face as he accepted the prize, she might have added one more concern to her list. It was only thanks to the fact Romano was terrified of Switzerland, even with the pink bow in his hair, that stopped him from landing his fist squarely in the smug country's face. 

Prussia was already striding toward to stage, overflowing with confidence, when Hungary made the second announcement. "And congratulations on winning for the first time," Hungary paused and smirked at Prussia, who froze, looking completely bewildered. She let the words sink in on the crowd for a moment, a murmur of excitement going through the remaining countries at they realized they still had a chance, and America began to beam his American smile again as though he actually thoygh he might win. Then Hungary called the other country to the stage. 

"Ukraine! Come get your prize!" 

Pandemonium ensued. America turned back into a pale husk, genuinely shocked he hadn't won, and Prussia turned to stone. Ukraine herself didn't seem to register that she had won, and had to be pushed out of the crowd and to the stage by Belgium. Romano muttered something under his breath again, but the bite was less spitefull. Norway, who hadn't realistically expected to win, swallowed his disappointment and clapped politely for Ukraine, followed by china, and slowly, everyone else joined in. 

Ukraine wiped the tears put of her eyes as she accepted the trophy, reading and Re-reading the plaques that said "Best Older Sibling" and the year underneath it as though she couldn't believe she won. Switzerland made sure to clap extra loud to show his appreciation that Ukraine had won, or more honestly, that Prussia hadn't won. Hungary reminded everyone that even though the award said "best older sibling" it was based soley on the competition and that no country should judge their worth as a sibling by who won or lost. No one listened. 

Prussia and America were both engaged in a one-sided rant, where neither them actually listened to waht the other said as they complained.

"I can't believe i lost!" 

"I know dude! Like im the best big brother out there!" 

"Have i failed as an older brother? How will I face West now?" 

"im litteraly the hero! The competition was rigged, im telling you!" 

The pity party of two was interrupted by Ukraine approaching the pair, hesitantly. "Um, Prussia," she called out, and Prussia, still moping, turned to her. Ukraine fidgeted, then continued. "Im sorry." Prussia and America stared at her like she had two heads. She fidgeted harder. "its just, i know how much you were looking forward to winning and then i stole it from you..." she trailed off, flushing red, then finished in a rush. "So what im saying is you can have this if you want!" She held out the Award. 

Prussia snapped back into his usual self. "What are you saying! Im not so unawesome that i cant admit when i lost!" he clapped her on the shoulder. "You won fair and square! Ill do better next year!" Ukraine blinked in surprise. "He's right! We can't take your hard earned prize!" America chimed in, oblivious to the fact she hadn't offered it to him. "Really?" She asked, still flushed, and Prussia and America spoke in unison. "Of course!" 

Ukraine wiped a few tears of joy out of her eyes, and Hungary lowered her frying pan in a rather disappointed way when she realized it wasnt needed. 


	9. Chapter 9

Once the competition was over, the countries began to disperse. Prussia was drowning his sorrows in America's chocolate chip cookies and Romano's cream canolli, only looking slightly unstable right up until he started tearing up because a chocolate chip fell out. Hungary made an executive decision for Prussia's own good, but mostly for her own good so she wouldnt have to listen to him mourn the chocolate chip's loss, and made a phone call. 

When Germany showed up for the second time that day, this time to haul his brother home, he froze upon seeing the dismayed looked on Prussia's face, and the other countries got to witness another sickeningly sweet scene. 

"Bruder?" Germany asked hesitantly, "Whats wrong?" Prussia looked sadly towards him. "Im sorry West, im a terrible bruder." Germany's face displayed a rare shocked expression. "No you aren't. Why would you say that?" Germany's tone was sharp rather than comforting, but Prussia seemed to find it convincing. "Are you sure?" Germany's face was extremely concerned, but he only nodded stiffly. "You're always a good bruder." 

Prussia perked up immediately. "That's right!" Prussia stuffed one more canolli in his mouth and chewed it quickly. "How could i forget?" Prussia nodded to Germany, and Hungary whispered to Ukrainethat that was the German version of a hug. Prussia was beaming again. "Im only awesome because you think so West!" Germany seemed relieved that Prussia was back to normal. "Lets go home," Prussia decided. "Ill make your favorite currywurst." 

No one but Hungary thought the scene was cute. Romano made a fake-vomiting sound, and Belgium slapped a hand over her mouth to pretend she hadnt giggled. Ukraine was picked up by Lithuania, who "just so happened to be in the area" and - he stressed this- was in no way "caught and threatened by Belarus" to pick up her sister. Belgium looked a little disappointed that noone came to pick her up, and hitched a ride with Spain and Romano. Romano wasn't allowed to drive anymore after what happened 2 years ago. Sudan still hadnt fully recovered. 

China took mercy on America, who was clumsily attempting to fix Canada's broken hockey stick with duct tape, and offered to gelp repair it back at his place. America stared at him with gratefull eyes.

"Really dude? You can do that?" 

"Im China. I make everything." 

"Thanks so much dude!" 

Norway was so distracted watching the drama arpund him that he almost missed the familiar platinum blond hair peaking out from behind a tree from the distance. In fact, he only noticed the hair after he noticed the very familiar puffin sitting on top. When Norway realized Iceland never actually left, his heart plummeted. 

The Older Sibling Support group only had three rules:

1) No shooting anyone

2) No putting down other oldwr siblings 

And last but not least

3) Younger siblings cannot know about the winner of the Best Older Sibling award. 

Belgium had explained that the last rule is for the good of all older siblings, "because some older siblings" - a sharp look at Prussia - "might get too arogant, and besides, it would be devastating if your sibling found out you lost, right?" Norway's concern about what they might do tonhim if they found out his brother spied on them gave way to an even worse horror. 

Iceland knew he lost. 

It was just as devastating a knowledge as Belgium had said, and Norway suddenly felt a sense of shame that he hadnt felt before. He hadn't really expected to win, he'd only recently discovered Iceland was his younger brother for sure, but now that he was facing the knowledge that Iceland knew, Norway felt lower than pond scum, like the most pathetic person on earth.

His thoughts were cut off by the sudden reappearance of Cameroon, dragging and unwilling Iceland behind him. 

"Your little brother came back to get you." Cameroon explained, seeming to gues at Norway's fear. "He only arrived a few minutes ago, i saw him come in." Norway felt all the tension flow out of his shoulders at those words. Of course there was somwone keeping an eye out, Norway was certain younger siblings had tried to sneak in before, it only made sense to have a lookout. 

Norway smiled the tiniest smile. "Thanks Ice." Iceland looked flustered. "I didnt do it for you, Denmark was just being annoying so I wanted to get away is all." Iceland huffed, and Norway frowned. God, he'd forgotten about Dennmark. Norway looked at Iceland. "You know what, I'd forgotten i have things to do before going home. Why dont we do them first?" Iceland, quick to catch on, grinned deviously. "Good idea." 

Maybe it was because of the excitement from the day, some lingering effects from the competition, or china's advise, but Norway felt like he and Iceland were getting along just a little more naturally than normal. Norway had quite enjoyed their day together by the time they got home, and he felt like maybe Iceland had too. 

For a moment Iceland hesitated at the door before he went in,then mumbled so fast and so soft Norway barely caught it, he said "I had fun, big brother." then disappeared inside with a flush. 

The interaction would have been a lot more touching if Norway wasnt so certain he'd seen Mauritius filming from behind a tree.


End file.
